landnitefandomcom-20200216-history
Changelog
0.1.9 - Tasman Introduction Landnite Alpha - Tasman (0.1.9) adds way too many features that I kinda lost count. This version of the game is the final graded version. 0.1.8 - Assiniboine Introduction Landnite Alpha - Assiniboine (0.1.8) featured a minor setback as all text elements had to be reconfigured. This update includes a save system, a redesigned environment, interactables and performance increases. Gameplay * Added an option to save up to five characters. * Added an option to load your saved characters. * Added an option to create new characters. * Added an option to delete your characters. * Reworked the weapon system. * Redesigned the environment. * Added a firing range. * Added ammo caches. * Added money caches. * Added ammo drops. Performance * Increased mathematical performance. 0.1.7 - Aoraki Introduction Landnite Alpha - Aoraki (0.1.7) is the biggest update yet. So big that this update should be rounded up to 0.2. It adds a lot more gameplay mechanics to the game whiles also revamping current gameplay mechanics and UI. 23/8/18. UI * Changed the look of the shield bar. * Changed the look of the health bar. * Added the "Character Hub", which displays the player's inventory. * Added the "Inventory" page, which displays the currently equipped equipment of the player, equipment in their backpack, the statistics and descriptions of their equipment. * Added a title screen to the game, which is loaded as soon as the game is started. * Changed the background of the main menu. * Altered the game title text in the main menu. * Modified the lighting settings of the game. * Added a number of post-processing effects to the game (reduces FPS). * Changed the splash screen of the game. * Added a custom cursor to the game. * Moved the position of the weapons' ammo to the bottom right. * Replaced the crosshair with a different crosshair. * Added a loading screen to the game, that also contains useful information. * Changed all of the font typefaces from 'Oxygen' to two new font typefaces. Gameplay * Added the Added the "Character Hub", which displays the player's inventory. * Added the ability to allow the player to have a total of three weapons and a shield to be equipped. * Added a method to allow the player to access their "Inventory". * Added a mechanism to allow the player to switch their currently equipped equipment with equipment in their backpack. * Added an ability to delete items from the backpack. * Added an ability to recover the last deleted item. * Added the ability for the player to remove any item from their inventory. * Reduced the jump height of the player. * Reduced the walk speed of the player. * Reduced the sprint speed of the player. * Added controller and keyboard navigation support for menus. * Added a sell and buy value to shields. * Modified the self-damaging mechanism so it deals damage to the shield before the player's health. * Added a weapon holster, which allows the player to cycle between their equipped weapons. * Enhanced Xbox One controller support. Audio * Added background music when you are loaded in the title screen or main menu. * Added sound effects for selecting buttons. * Added sound effects for hovering over buttons. * Added sound effects for starting the game. * Added sound effects for shooting the weapon. * Added sound effects for jumping. * Added sound effects for levelling up. Perfomance * Removed 4:3 and 5:4 aspect ratio support. * Changed the scaling of most overlay graphics to '3840x2160' (16:9), in order to reduce position variations on different aspect ratio screens. * Prioritised the P3 colour gamut over the sRGB colour gamut for Mac users. * Increased mathematical performance. * Changed the way items are used in the game in order to improve performance. * Added more graphical setting options. Launcher * Added a logo to the .app and .exe files of the game. * Renamed the game from "Project Landnite" to "Landnite Alpha". * Hid the launcher by default. Installer * Added a MSI installer for Windows users so they can easily install 'Landnite Alpha' to 'Program Files' or any other folder you want. * Added a .appx installer for Windows 10 users so they can easily install 'Landnite Alpha' with a single button. Also features a quick way to update and uninstall the game. Footnotes I was unable to test if the "Enhanced Xbox One controller support" actually works. In order to change the graphical settings of the game, you must hold down 'Option' whiles launching the .app file. In order to move forward, I had to take a few steps back with equipment such as weapons and shields. This can be seen under the "Performance" section of the update notes. Weapons and shields will feel more like their older selves in a future update. Known issues * When retrieving your discarded item, you have to remove another item for the retrieved item to appear in the list. 0.1.6 - Shield Update Introduction Landnite Alpha 0.1.6 adds shields to the game. These shields are like health but it regenerates over time. The capacity of your shield can be seen on the HUD; above your health bar. 15/7/18. UI * Added a shield bar, which displays the current shield capacity of the player as a percentage according to their total shield capacity. * Added a shield capacity label, which displays the current capacity of the shield as an integer. Gameplay * Assigned a sell and buy value of equipment. * Added an algorithm, which determines the buy and sell value of equipment by the equipment's level. * Added a shield mechanism. * Added a self-damage mechanism, which takes 10% of your health away per press. "L" key. Footnotes This update was rushed out before all newly added mechanics were complete. This was done in order to test gameplay performance on multiple systems. This includes the self-damaging mechanism not dealing damage to the player's shield, and the shield not having a buy or sell value. These features will be added in the next update. 0.1.5 - Heads-Up-Display Update Introduction Landnite Alpha 0.1.5 offers a new way for you to see your current statistics. This includes your health, experience, level and more. 12/7/18. UI * Added a health bar, which displays the current health of the player as a percentage according to their total health. * Added a health label, which displays the current health of the player as an integer. * Added an experience bar, which displays the experience points required to progress to the next level, as a percentage. * Added a level label, which displays the current level of the player. * Added an experience point increment label, which displays the experience points the player is currently earning. (Known issues) * Added an ammo increment label, which displays the number of ammo the player has just picked up. * Added two currency labels, which shows how much currency the player currently has. * Added two currency increment labels, which shows how much currency the player has recently received. Gameplay * Moved the reserve ammunition from being held by a specific weapon to the player so the same ammo type can be used by multiple weapons. * Added six new ammo types for future use. * Assigned an experience point value to the cube target. * Added an algorithm to determine player level by player experience points. * Added an algorithm to determine the health of the player by player level. * Added an algorithm to determine the experience point value of a target by target level. * Added an algorithm to determine weapon damage by weapon level. 0.1.4 - Terrain Update (only on macOS) Introduction Landnite Alpha 0.1.4 brings a new playable area to the game. This new area is a large canyon with a hilly terrain. 7/7/18. Gameplay * Added a new terrain to the world. Performance * Temporarily increased file size in order to try out different shaders. 0.1.3 - Ammunition Update Introduction Landnite 0.1.3 features a few core mechanics to help progress the game through its roadmap. 14/5/18. UI * Added an ammo counter for the current ammo in the weapon's mag. * Added an ammo counter for the ammo reserves of the weapon. * Added a reload icon, which displays when the player is reloading a weapon. Gameplay * Added an ammunition system for the weapon. * Added a reload mechanism for the weapon, featuring auto and manual reload. * The weapon can be fired with infinite ammo when toggled using F7. 0.1.2 Introduction Landnite Alpha 0.1.2 brings a few quality of life improvements to go along with the previous update, 0.1.1. 6/5/18. UI * Added a quit game confirmation dialogue menu when the user clicks the 'Quit' button on the main menu, instead of instantly quitting the game. * Added an FPS counter, which can be toggled by pressing F8. 0.1.1 - Menu Update (only on Windows) Introduction Landnite Alpha 0.1.1 introduces a set of menus to the game the user can interact with to enter and quit a game. 16/4/18. Although most of the buttons will be unscripted for the time being, it is still a great addition to the game. UI * Added a pause menu, which can be accessible by pressing ESC whiles in a game. * Added a main menu, which is loaded by default.